


Spock's bangs

by kotekru



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Long-Haired Spock (Star Trek), M/M, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotekru/pseuds/kotekru
Summary: Spock likes to keep his hair neat and trimmed to perfection, so after a long away mission he locks himself in his bathroom to cut his hair. Enter stage left: Jim. What happens will shock you!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Spock's bangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I saw a post on tumblr speculating about Spock cutting his own hair and inspiration struck. This is my take on that concept.  
> Hope you enjoy <3

Vulcans have always been cruel to Spock and mocking his appearance so he became somewhat pedantic about it. He always had to use this one specific shampoo and body wash, his nails always had to be trimmed and cared for, his clothes ironed to perfection, but it was his hair he was the most insecure about. You see, his hair was unruly. There was a slight curliness to it that was incredibly hard to tame and it took a lot of time until he managed to perfect a technique that works well and is efficient. Humidity was still not something he appreciated, but for the most part he managed. Unfortunately, it also grew very fast, which found him with Amanda patiently cutting his hair every other week.

When Spock lived in San Francisco it took even more effort to keep his hair pristine. The wind and humidity made for a frustrating combination, but still, Spock managed. He used endless products and learned how to cut his own hair after a disastrous visit to a hairdresser. (There was imprecise cuts and inappropriate touches to his ears involved and Spock swore to never put himself through the humiliation again.)

In the beginning he used to mess up a lot. On one of his first attempts he kept accidentally cutting his bangs uneven and every time he tried to go back and fix it, it just turned worse, he ended up with bangs so short they barely managed to lay flat on his head. He spent the next few weeks until they grew back in watching video tutorials.

By now Spock has learned how to do it well, it’s slow going and he doesn’t necessarily like the process, but it’s worth it if he doesn’t have to deal with unruly curls in the morning. He tries to keep the counter and the sink as clean as he can after he finishes as he can, but still he can sometimes hear Jim grumble about hair he finds everywhere.

It is after a long and awful three weeks that Spock has spent stranded on an uninhibited planet with the Captain and Scotty. Spock is tired and wrung out, they have been beamed back maybe an hour ago and ushered straight to med bay for treatment. Some bruises and scrapes were their most serious problems, so they were out of there quickly.

For Spock the worst of it probably is the fact that his hair has grown out so much it kept flopping into his eyes, the rest of his hair started curling and it was annoying. Worse than that is the fact that by the time they were two weeks down on the planet Spock had to clip his bangs away because they started interfering with his vision.

Jim of course found it amusing and relentlessly teased him about it, until he noticed just how much Spock was bothered by the whole thing. After that he just gave him kind smiles, which was perhaps worse, because it made Spock’s heart flutter in his side and he was sure his face was burning green.

Thankfully Spock is now back on the ship, in the safety of his quarters. He shed his soiled uniform and locked himself in the fresher to get properly cleaned up after so long. The bathroom is still a little warm and humid from when Jim probably took a shower just before him, Spock walks to the fogged-up mirror and cleans some of it away so he can finally look at himself.

He isn’t surprised, but it’s still strange to see himself like that. His hair is a lot longer than he usually prefers, the ends are starting to curl and his bangs are hastily clipped towards the back, strands of it standing up in places. He takes the clip out and the bangs immediately fall in his face, reaching below his eyes. With an indulgent sigh Spock gets in the shower to rub away the dirt and sweat of the last few weeks. Dressed in his sleep pants and thin T-shirt afterwards he feels like a new man.

Feeling refreshed and clean Spock stands in front of the mirror, terrible kitchen scissors in hand. He has been meaning to get his hands on real hair cutting scissors for a while now, but he reasoned that these worked just as well so there wasn’t really much of a point. Slowly he starts trimming the hair at the sides of his head then mostly by feel he does the back. These parts don’t need too much work and are hard to mess up.

He is just gearing up to get working on his bangs when the bathroom door swooshes open revealing a flustered looking Jim, with half a door mechanism hanging from his hand in an incriminating way. Spock stands there, stunned.

“I was worried?” Jim says, hesitant and embarrassed like a child caught with a hand in the gespar container.

Spock simply raises one of his eyebrows at him.

“You were taking a long time and didn’t answer the chimes and I thought maybe when you hit your head down there you got a concussion or something and maybe you passed out!” Jim’s rambling and obviously flustered.

“I’m cutting my hair; it is a lengthy process.”

“Oh, well, do you need help with that?” Jim asks, finally starting to relax, except for the blush on his cheeks.

“That would be acceptable.” Spock says and tries to hand Jim his scissors.

“Please tell me you don’t cut your hair with that!” Jim sounds exasperated. “Hop up on the counter, I’ll be right back!” he instructs and disappears into his quarters, destroyed locking mechanism carelessly discarded on his table on the way.

Spock follows Jim’s suggestion and sits on the counter next to the sink. While waiting for Jim he tries to gather up the cut hair into a single pile to distract himself from the idea of Jim cutting his hair for him. It suddenly feels entirely too intimate.

Jim comes back, actual hair cutting sheers in hand, brandishing a comb like a sword as he enters. “Let’s see the back first.” He says, so Spock pulls up one of his legs and turns towards the mirror a little so Jim can see.

Without a word Jim starts combing out his hair and taking small parts he starts cutting Spock’s hair. It’s soothing and Spock can’t help the warmth spreading through him. Jim works faster than Spock usually does, his movements belying confidence and practice and Spock wonders where he learned to do this. He doesn’t want to disturb the quiet and relaxed moment though, so he lets himself simply enjoy Jim’s fingers softly moving through his hair.

“Alright, turn around, let me see those bangs!” Jim instructs when he is finished with the back, startling Spock.

Spock turns back around, lowering his leg so he is once again sitting on the counter with his legs hanging down. Jim moves closer again and fits himself between Spock’s legs so he can get closer to the bangs. With an amused smiled Jim starts combing out Spock’s unruly hair, trying to figure out the best way to go about cutting it.

“Do you find my appearance amusing?” Spock asks, trying for detached and unemotional (instead of anxious and embarrassed) but clearly failing if Jim’s face is anything to go by.

“No.” he says gently, “I’ve just never seen you so relaxed. I like it.” Jim added with a soft expression.

Spock doesn’t know how to feel about that, but he doesn’t get a chance to figure it out as Jim is quietly asking him to close his eyes so he can start. Spock shuts his eyes, completely trusting Jim. Slowly the sheers start cutting his hair, the strands dropping down and brushing against his face as they fall, landing in his lap.

“Open your eyes.” Jim tells him when he is finished. “Do you like it, or do you want them shorter?”

Spock turns to the mirror behind his back, not daring to move too much so Jim would stay close. He meets his own eyes in the mirror, his bangs are just the way he likes them.

“Thank you, Jim.” He says, as soon as he turns back to him, meeting Jim’s kind eyes. Spock allows a small, entirely unvulcan smile to sneak onto his face. The vibrant and joyous grin Jim gives him in return makes his heart stutter.

Without thinking Spock leans in and lays a soft kiss on Jim’s lips, just like he had been wanting to for years. It feels entirely too natural, something he might have done a thousand times already. He pulls back after a moment, anxious to see how Jim will react, and to his relief there is a bright smile on Jim’s beautiful face, eyes shining with happiness.

Jim is the one to pull him back for another kiss, Spock’s hands smoothing along Jim’s sides to bring him closer. Kiss deepening, Jim runs his tongue along the seam of Spock’s lips, teasing, as his hands move from the back of his neck to bury his fingers in Spock’s hair. They stay there, lost in each other for a moment, soft gasps and moans flowering on their kiss along the way.

Finally, Jim pulls away, smiling almost shy for a moment before mischief takes over his face and with a laugh, he musses up Spock’s bangs. Spock tries to be annoyed but the happiness that both of them radiate makes it hard to be anything but sappy and full of joy.

Hopping off the counter Spock turns to look at himself in the mirror and for the first time in his life the sight of his ruffled hair makes him feel good. It’s maybe the preceding kiss, or the green blush high on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears matching his messy bangs so well that have him so carefree, it doesn’t matter. Jim seems to revel in it and Spock is filled with contentment and pleasure at the prospect of Jim seeing him like this again. Maybe perfect bangs are not all that important after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the writer's soul!  
> You can find me on tumblr @ kotekru  
> I'm looking for someone to beta my works and fangirl with me, if you are interested hmu!


End file.
